


The reality of the Situation

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [22]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Difficult choices, allianes with not nice groups out of necessity, mention of a group using rape to repopulate the island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Rachel learns some things about the reality of life on Genosha.
Series: Amends [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The reality of the Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

Reality of the Situation

She was still mulling over Sam’s advice for her situation with Wolverine when they arrived at the Mutant Force encampment. She was immediately struck by the fact it appeared to be an old prison that was occupied by the group. “This is where Magneto kept dissidents,” Sam said as he glanced over at Nate who nodded. They then landed and headed for the door.

“Why are we hear isn’t a fly by enough to let them know we are watching them?” She asked recalling why they were dropping by. Sam just motioned for her to follow them fire popped up in front of them then.

“Knock it off Burner you know the rules if members of your group want to leave you can’t stop them,” Sam said to where the blond member of mutant force was looking at them from the prison window.

“There isn’t any one here who wants to leave so just take off,” Burner called down and Sam shook his head and looked over at Nate who nodded. Sam started to walk forward his blast field appearing around him. The next fire blast bounced off him harmlessly and then he as flying up to the window where Burner was and grabbed a hold of him. “Let me go,” Burner screamed as Sam drug him up into the air and then dropped him.

Nate Caught him inches from the ground, “We’ve been over this before Burner I’m in telepathic contact with the ones who want to leave now let them go or I’m tearing the entire prison down to get them out.” He was then dropped on the ground and scrambled inside the prison as Sam landed next to Nate.

A few minutes later a handful of individuals who looked like two or three families spilled out of the building saying thank you over and over again. Nate and Sam were already lifting off and she joined them watching as Nate lifted the people up. “I’m going to take them back to Hammer bay can you and Rachel handle the visit with Leo.” Sam nodded and Nate took off back toward Hammer bay.

“Care to fill me in on what’s going on?” She asked once they were heading in a different direction. “What kind of deal do you have with those people?” She wasn’t sure she liked the fact they seemed to be making deals with wanna be dictators.

“Xavier realized early on that since we were the only community getting supplies from the outside world we’d be attacked by these groups,” Sam said shaking his head. “So he came up with the idea of making a deal with them in exchange for folks being free to come and go as they please from these groups we give them what supplies we can spare.” He shook his head. “Every so often though we have to remind folks why it’s better to make a deal with us than try to take things.” He looked grim. “We had to wipe out the last group that inhabited that prison because they were keeping women prisoner to repopulate the island they refused to surrender and blew themselves up trying to take us with them.” He looked away after that. “The women we managed to save didn’t want to be around men anymore so they went with Marrow and set up what folks call the Convent an all female community a few miles from Hammer bay.” He looked away. “Wicked and Callisto are the only two they allow to deliver the supplies for them and pick up the things they make to trade.” He smiled a bit, “Marrow and her followers refuse to take charity.”

“What can you tell me about the group we are going to see next,” She asked wondering what she could expect from a group led by a guy calling himself King Leo. Sam looked over at her and seemed to be thinking of how to phrase this. “What is it?”

“He’s probably going to proposition you,” He said after a moment. “Leo is willing to allow lesser female mutants to join his group as long as they agree to be one of his or his lieutenants wives.” She was staring at him in shock. “The only ones who seem to take him up on the offer are other animal like mutants but the still makes the offer to every pretty woman that visits.”

“He doesn’t sound much better than the group you had to wipe out,” She said annoyed. “Why does Xavier let that go on?” She figured she found out why when they arrived at Kind Leo’s there were at least sixty animal mutants scattered about in a loose almost tribal encampment. Leo really did live up to his name looking like an anthromorphic lion with an impressive mane.

“Ah Guthrie and I see you are accompanied by a lovely female,” Leo said as they approached him. She noticed the guards watching them closely. “Her scent tells me she is a blood relative of your usual companion Grey.”

“This is Rachel, Nate’s sister,” Sam said casually. “I just stopped by to see if you’d had any luck tracking down the tribe yet.” Leo of course ignored Sam and continued to stare at her. She did a quick scan of the folks she could see and found that all of the ones there wanted to be there it surprised her. She was amazed that this many feline mutants had survived the destruction of Genosha.

“You are a lovely creature,” He said looking toward her. “I would be honored if you would join us hear and be my seventh wife.” She saw a group of women mostly feline but one or two wolfish looking mutants glaring at her so she guessed those were the other wives.

“I’m sorry but I’m already spoken for but if things don’t work out I’ll keep your offer in mind,” She said hoping he missed the sarcasm. He apparently missed it cause he smiled at her and then gestured for someone to come forward. It was a young feline woman who looked annoyed to be called out in front of everyone.

“This is Tasha she and the mongrel she has taken up have decided leave our number,” He said and she saw Tasha looking into the distance past the camp. “She will show you where the Tribe is as her final act for the good of the pride.” He then looked over at Sam. “See too it our payment is made in the usual way.” She could tell they were dismissed and followed Sam and the girl out.

She started to say something but Sam shook his head and they stayed silent until they were far enough way from the camp it was just a speck on the horizon. She was getting tired of walking when she heard a howl of delight and a wolfish mutant bounded up and hugged the girl. “This is James,” Tasha said finally speaking. “We fell in love but in king sexist pricks world only males can marry outside the species.”

“The tribe is getting ready to move again we need to go now if we are going to take you to them,” James said morphing into a more humanoid form. “Then we can finally find our own place to be together.”

“Your more than welcome to come to Hammer Bay there is plenty of room and no one will care if your together or not,” Sam said as they began to follow James. She could sense how much both of them wanted to go but they were afraid to.

“Why do you even put up with that jerk,” She asked after a moment. “I mean I get that fighting that many mutants could be dangerous but he’s so infuriating.” She saw Tasha and James both smile at her.

“You’ll see why up ahead his followers are the best trackers on the island and we need them to find groups like the Tribe.” Sam looked away. “Rachel, The tribe is a group of kids under the thumb of a budding telepathic sociopath who considers himself god emperor of what’s left of Genosha.” She was startled by that statement but a glance at the other two confirmed it. “As bad as Leo may be he’s not forcing anyone to follow his rules and in exchange for us leaving him alone and the occasional supplies his trackers help us find groups like this and deal with them.”

“Your friend has a point,” James of all people said. “I am not happy that Tasha had to choose between her family and me but she was free to make her own choices.” He looked away. “This group I have been tracking for her does not have that luxury.”

“Rachel, can you contact Nate and Xavier and tell them that we know where the tribe us and they should get some folks out there quickly.” She nodded and reached out finding Nate already on the way she relayed Sam’s message and then reached further to Xavier who assured her he’d be sending help.

They arrived at a small valley between two hills and saw the so called Tribe having a celebration in the middle of it. She could smell burnt flesh as the leader branded a new member. She felt sick and felt a terrible static emanating form him. “I can barely sense him, Sam,” She said as quietly as she could.

“That’s why we needed someone with a good nose to track them down,” Sam said. “Nate, Xavier and every other telepath we have has been trying for weeks to get a bead on this guy but his powers make him slippery.” He looked back. “Here comes Nate now and it looks like Shola and company are with him.”

Later afer it was over and they had the budding psychopath in custody and the kids were getting medical treatment she found herself standing alone looking around the streets of the rebuilt part of Hammer bay. “You seem troubled, child,” Professor Xavier said form behind her. “May I ask what has disturbed you so much?”

“It’s this place Professor,” She said looking down the street to the small house Nate was pulling together telekinetically for James and Tasha who were staring at it like it was a palace. “People shouldn’t have to make the choices they are being forced to make here.” She thought of those kids. “Those kids shouldn’t have spent months under that disturbed little tyrant’s rule.”

“As you well know child the world is not often how it should be,” Professor Xavier said tiredly. “I hope that within my life time that my dream will come to pass for all humanity but in my weaker moments I fear it never will.” He turned his chair back toward his office. “All any of us can do is work for a better tomorrow.” He then turned back. “I understand you need to return to the X.S.E as well as deal with your relationship with Wolverine.”

“Yes I do,” She said looking at the streets. “But I took three weeks leave to sort out things and I still have a week left and I’ll spend it here.” She looked back at him. “I think you can use the help.” The professor smiled at her and asked her to dinner with him and Magneto. She followed after him thinking how strange it was to be asked to dinner with Magneto.

The End.


End file.
